


Space Oddity

by TellyLikesPudding



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Space Husbands, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Eventual Smut, Fencing, Hux has a stick up his arse, Kylo is a punk bitch, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Neighbours AU, Phasma Ships It, Phasma and Hux are childhood friends, ROTC, Slow Burn, Space Oddity, Surprise Relationship, TellyAl, academy au, eventual love, this was a long time coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When he pulled up to his flat, the very first thing he noticed was that his neighbour was apparently home judging by the monstrosity of a motorbike in the driveway beside his own. Hux had never seen his neighbour. The only reason he knew he had one was the music that sounded through the walls on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday evenings and the occasional crash or bump or thud, usually followed by a strangled curse characteristic of a violent temper tantrum."</p><p>Or, Hux already has an obnoxious neighbour. Does he really need an obnoxious Co-Commander as well? He doesn't care that said obnoxious Co-Commander is apparently an expert swordsman since the fact that he's also an expert prat sort of outweighs the positives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the terror of knowing  
> What this world is about  
> Watching some good friends  
> Screaming 'Let me out'  
> Pray tomorrow gets me higher  
> Pressure on people, people on streets

Armitage Hux. That was the name imprinted on the shining silver name-tag pinned to his pristine black service coat, just above an impressive array of ribbons and gleaming medals. Armitage Alexander Hux took great pride in this as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He patted down invisible wrinkles on his black trousers, adjusted his neatly tied tie and the ropes on his shoulder, straightened the rank insignias on his coat lapels, and carefully pulled on his hat, mindful of his carefully slicked back hair. His uniform, nearly completely black with accents of silver, was almost unnaturally perfect, even after having been worn a full day.

“Hux, Sir?” Lieutenant Mitaka called, stepping into the changing room and saluting. “The men are in position and prepared for inspection.”

Hux nodded and saluted Mitaka in return. “Very good Lieutenant. Lead the way,” he answered. Mitaka turned about, walking just behind and to the left of Hux.

The two stepped out onto the large drill pad and a voice echoed through the air calling: “Attention!” The Company obeyed immediately, awaiting Hux’s arrival. Hux stood before the sea of black uniforms, posture rigid and perfect.

“Present arms!” commanded the Sergeant beside Hux. The mass of men and women saluted, perfectly synchronised. Hux saluted back, face expertly blank.

“Order arms!” All were back to attention. “Squadrons two, three, four, and five, parade rest!” All designated personnel snapped into their ordered position, heels striking the ground sending an echo through the air. The Sergeant turned to Hux, staring respectfully over his head.

“Sir, permission to begin inspection, sir?”

“Permission granted, Sergeant.”

Hux accompanied the man along with the rather nervous Staff Sergeant, the three of them scrutinising each person’s uniform, searching with trained eyes for any imperfections. No one dared to look Hux in the eye and he revelled in it; the pure unadulterated power that came with his title.

The inspection was over relatively quickly with only one small mistake in someone’s uniform and Hux made his way back to the front of the Company. The Sergeant joined him and once more called the Company to attention and faced Hux.

“Permission to begin drills, Colonel?”

Hux nodded shortly. “Permission granted. You may proceed.” With one last round of saluting, Hux stepped off of the drill pad, entering the Squadron 1 building where the Head Instructor was located. He removed his hat and tucked it under his arm, knocking politely on the office door and waiting for the muffled permission to enter.

“Hux. What is it?” Snoke demanded as he walked in. Hux held out the inspection sheet for the old man to take.

“Ah. Very good,” he rasped as he looked over the sheet. “I see much improvement since the beginning of the year. I suppose that is owed mostly to you.”

Hux smiled proudly, staying silent as denying credibility for the change in the quality of his men would have been blatant lying.

“What are they doing currently?” Snoke questioned.

“Sergeant Blake is leading drill exercises.”

Snoke nodded his approval. “Very well. You are dismissed for the day, Colonel.”

Hux returned the nod and walked out of the dark office, closing the door behind him. He made his way toward the car park besides the main ROTC building, getting into his car and heading to his off campus flat.

When he pulled up to his flat, the very first thing he noticed was that his neighbour was apparently home judging by the monstrosity of a motorbike in the driveway beside his own. Hux had never seen his neighbour. The only reason he knew he had one was the music that sounded through the walls every evening and the occasional crash or bump or thud, usually followed by a strangled curse characteristic of a violent temper tantrum.

Hux exited and locked his car, walking into his flat and immediately kicking off his well-polished dress shoes, laying them neatly by the door. The welcome sound of loud purring reached his ears and Hux smiled as a rather plump ginger cat hopped down from its place on the couch and waddled over to sit at his feet.

“Hello Millie,” Hux greeted, bending to scratch the small creature behind her ear. “Just one moment,” he said softly.

Millicent waited patiently for Hux to remove and store his uniform in his closet to keep it safe from bright orange cat hair. Hux walked across his room, now in only a white vest top and pants. He pulled on his soft, cat fur covered red and black pyjama bottoms and walked back into his front room.

“Alright Millie,” he stated, grinning as the small ball of orange fluff immediately climbed up his leg and into his arms, curling up against his chest and relaxing instantly.

Hux yawned softly, lowering himself onto the couch. It had been an incredibly long week. He normally didn’t mind keeping busy, preferring paperwork over inactivity any day, but the sheer amount he had had to fill out this week in particular, the hours of overtime he had done, had completely exhausted him.

It had been like this ever since he was promoted to Cadet Colonel, in charge of essentially every aspect of the First Order Academy’s award winning ROTC Programme. He wasn’t complaining, of course. To be in his position was a rare honour reserved for the best of the best in the Corps. The only other student to reach Cadet Colonel in the history of the academy was Hux’s very own father, Armitage Hux II.

Hux absently stroked Millicent’s soft fur as he contemplated his week. He was broken from his reverie when the music started from next door, garbled and unnecessarily loud. Hux rolled his eyes and set Millicent down beside him on her favourite blanket.

He padded to the kitchen and tiredly reheated his leftovers from last night’s dinner, eating quickly and efficiently before retiring for the night, thanking whatever deity was listening that it was Friday. He fell asleep to the oddly soft melodies of the music from next door.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I uploaded something!
> 
> Comment and Kudos because Mac is back!
> 
> Yeah... I'm never saying that again that was awful.
> 
> ~Mac


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turn and face the strange  
> Ch-ch-changes!  
> Don't wanna be a richer man  
> Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
> Turn and face the strange  
> Ch-ch-changes  
> Just gonna have to be a different man  
> Time may change me  
> But I can't trace time

Hux honestly couldn’t believe Phasma had convinced him to leave his flat on a Saturday. What mystic mind tricks had she used to get him to agree to even contemplate being social on the weekend, the time reserved solely for him, his books, and his cat?

No matter how confused he happened to be, he had indeed agreed and was now sat very awkwardly in some obscure Cafe beside the freakishly tall blonde as she gushed endlessly about her perfect girlfriend Someone Solo or something. Hux was only half listening and Phasma knew that perfectly well. It was quite a while before he even realised she had stopped talking and was simply smirking at him.

“Got something on your mind, General?”

Hux rolled his eyes at the nickname, one he had had for years, perhaps even since Primary School.

“Of course I have, Captain,” Hux replied, purposely using her actual cadet rank in the most sarcastic tone he could muster.

“Anything specific? Like, I don’t know, strategies… coursework… a boy… drill vocab-”

“Hold on! Wait a moment, what? What did you just say?” Hux interrupted almost incredulously.

“I said, strategies, coursework, or drill vocab,” she shrugged innocently.

“No! You said a boy! If I had a boy on my mind!” Hux accused, his tone slowly pitching higher in his indignation.

“That’s odd that you heard that! Could be subliminal? Maybe you want to talk about it?” she said with a devious smirk pasted over her face. Hux let out a long suffering sigh.

“Why do you want to set me up so badly?” he demanded tiredly.

“Because I have someone and it’s amazing so I feel I need to help you experience the amazingness of having someone!”

Hux shook his head slightly. “Phasma, darling… I love you, but I don’t want to experience you having someone.” Hux swiftly dodged the sugar packet chucked at him from across the table.

“You know what I meant, asshole!” she stated.

“Listen. As much as I appreciate the thought, I really just don’t see myself falling in love any time soon,” Hux admitted, his gaze sincere. Phasma shrugged, not quite admitting defeat but retracting her claws.

“You never know when you’ll fall in love. Your soulmate could be the next person that pulls into that car park.”

The two looked on as a motorbike tore into the car park the moment Phasma finished speaking. Phasma turned to Hux with a suggestively raised brow and Hux picked up and threw a handful of sugar packets at her.

“Fine fine fine. I’ll drop it for now. But I will see to it that you’re happy and in love by the end of this year!”

Hux snorted. “Good luck with that.”

.........

The moment Hux’s eyes opened on Monday morning, he knew something was going to go down. He had no idea whether it was bad or good, he just knew something was coming. Something big.

He slowly slid out of bed, glancing at the clock. He’d beaten his alarm again and had awakened at precisely 04:30, early enough that his neighbour’s obnoxious music was still playing.

He took his time making his bed, making sure to avoid waking Millicent as she snored softly on his pillow. He trudged sleepily to the kitchen, heating water for his tea and making himself a simple omelet.

As he went about preparing for his day, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something would happen at any moment that would thoroughly change his life. It nagged at every corner of his mind, a small but significant presence pestering him consistently.

The feeling grew as Hux dressed himself in his ‘civilian clothes’, a plain white button up shirt, grey fitted trousers, a pair of shiny black shoes, and his black duster that made his naturally narrow shoulders look broader. He tried to concentrate on something, anything else, but the feeling persisted, staying with him through the drive to the Academy and even to all of his classes.

It wasn’t until he finally approached the ROTC buildings and entered Snoke’s office that he understood the feeling. Snoke smiled like a snake when Hux walked in, the genuinely pleased look setting off alarms in Hux’s mind.

“Ah, Hux! I was just about to call for you. I’m glad you’re here. I have a matter to discuss with you.”

Hux cleared his throat, trying to conceal his nervousness. “Alright, Sir.”

Snoke opened his mouth to speak when the door of his office opened once again. For a moment, the old man looked enraged that someone would simply walk in, disregarding the rules and disrespecting his authority, but as soon as his eyes landed on the instigator, his smile returned.

“You wanted to see me, Sir,” the black clad figure stated more than asked.

“Perfect timing, my boy,” Snoke answered.

Hux fought back a shiver at the look of something akin to paternal pride on Snoke’s face. Anything seeming to be remotely happy looking on the Head Instructor’s face always managed to look false and slightly terrifying; cold like the reptile he was. The hooded figure seemed completely unfazed by the unnerving look.

“Cadet Colonel, this is Kylo Ren. He will be taking the place of Major Kenobi this year in instructing your men on advanced hand to hand combat and sword fighting technique.”

Hux stared ahead blankly, taking in the information. “But, Sir… Isn’t he a student?”

Snoke laughed in response. “He is. He is also the most gifted fighter I have seen in all my years. You will be accommodating and I expect the both of you to at least pretend to get along in front of your subordinates. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

Hux turned to glance over the other boy, starting at his ragged, untied combat boots, going over his faded black skinny jeans, his zipped up bomber jacket over what seemed to be a ripped up plain black hoodie with the hood pulled over half of his face. He held back a scoff as he spotted the black reflective sunglasses hiding his eyes and the red scarf wrapped around his mouth and neck. No part of his skin was visible aside from the ends of exceedingly pale and thin fingers from what appeared to be fingerless fencing gloves.

At the same time he seized up the boy, he could feel Ren doing the same. He sighed internally, knowing it was pointless to argue with Snoke. He nodded stiffly, not taking his eyes from the figure before him.

“Perfectly clear, Sir.”

Ren nodded likewise and they were dismissed.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh. Let me know if you understand what's happening with the chapter titles.
> 
> Please read more of our stories! Comment and Kudos!
> 
> ~Mac


	3. Rebel Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got your mother in a whirl  
> She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl  
> Hey babe your hair's alright  
> Hey babe let's go out tonight

To say that Hux was upset would be a woeful underestimation. Hux was not just upset, he was fuming. Kylo Ren, the faceless brat, was utterly insufferable.

Within moments of their conference with Snoke, Ren had completely disregarded every word Hux said to him, had tried to take Hux’s locker because it was, quote, the biggest and he needed it more, and he had completely wrecked another locker out of pure, childlike rage when Hux had refused to give him the combination. The young man was completely insufferable and Hux wanted nothing more than to pick up a sock from the floor, pull down that stupid scarf, and stuff it into his mouth.

When the ROTC class had officially started, Hux called Squadron 1 out onto the drill pad, had them stand in formation after they had changed into their PT fatigues, and begrudgingly introduced Ren.

“Hello everyone. So, as you may know, our former hand to hand and sword fighting instructor has passed away.”

There were scattered murmurs across the area and Hux allowed it briefly before raising his hand for silence and continuing.

“Fortunately,” he bit out, resisting the urge to sneer. “Instructor Snoke has found a viable replacement.” Hux motioned to his left and Kylo stepped forward. “This is Commander Kylo Ren. Like Major Kenobi, he will be my Second in Command. If I am not present, you will approach him with any issue you may have. And now I will give command to him so he may lead your afternoon exercises.”

Hux’s troopers saluted him, more out of respect than necessity. He returned the gesture and stepped off of the drill pad, heading to his office to begin on his usual paperwork. When he arrived, he found his stack of work was nearly half of what he usually had. He paused for a moment in confusion before spotting the note on the desk.

_To General from Captain,_

_You’re welcome. Go home early for once._

_P.S: D’Qar Cafe, 18:00. I already fed your cat. Be there or I’ll have to come and get you._

Hux smiled slightly, setting to work on what he had left with newfound enthusiasm. He finished nearly two hours earlier than usual. He was dimly aware of the sounds of drills running. Ren must’ve finished with his lesson. For some reason that was slightly disappointing to Hux. He shrugged off the feeling. Ren would be back to cause more trouble and be even more of a nuisance the day after next so why should he care?

Hux walked to his car with a bit of a spring in his step, going so far as to wave a quick goodbye to a pleasantly surprised Lieutenant Mitaka. He drove leisurely to the Cafe D’Qar, walking in and approaching Phasma in her usual booth.

“You,” he said as a greeting, grabbing her head and kissing the top of her hair, “are a goddess.” Phasma grinned, smoothing down her hair and holding out a steaming cup of coffee.

“Black?” Hux inquired. Phasma nodded.

“Blacker than your soul.”

Hux let out a snorting laugh, gladly accepting the coffee and taking a large sip.

“So,” Phasma started, looking at Hux almost expectantly. He quirked an eyebrow, cup still pressed to his lips.

“So?” he replied, motioning for her to continue.

“I heard there’s a new advanced combat instructor,” she continued. Hux sighed deeply.

“You heard right,” he almost groaned, distracting himself with more coffee.

“Well? What’s he like?” she demanded. Hux chuckled humourlessly, shaking his head.

“Childish. Rude. Completely self-centred. He’s the worst kind of person, really. A complete brat.”

Phasma contemplated this information briefly before looking up at Hux with a mischievous expression.

“Is he pretty?”

Hux huffed in annoyance. “I don’t know. He doesn’t show his face.” Phasma glanced back incredulously.

“What? Does he wear a mask or something?” she questioned.

“Just about. He has his hood down, a scarf around the rest of his face, and dark reflective glasses. The only thing I can tell about his appearance is that he’s pale as paper.”

Phasma nodded in understanding. “Well, Mitaka says he’s never been so sore in his life as he is today so new guy must be doing something effectively.”

Hux shrugged at her statement, sipping at his coffee. “I’ll have to attend his lesson on Wednesday then. He’s to begin teaching sword fighting technique and that should be interesting, shouldn’t it?” Hux glanced up at Phasma to see a blank stare.

“Phasma? Phasma? Captain, report. This is Major Tom to Ground Control.”

Phasma shook her head as if snapping out of some kind of trance. “Sorry Major Tom. Lost my head for a minute…”

Hux snorted. “Yeah. I understood as much. What’s on your mind?”

Phasma shrugged, feigning a shy look. “You have to promise not get cross like you do.”

Hux rolled his eyes and agreed silently, preparing himself for the inevitable.

“So my girlfriend has this brother-”

“Nope! No no no! You promised to drop this,” Hux stated, crossing his arms tightly and forcing back a fond smile.

“No! I promised to drop it then! This is now!” she demanded, hands flailing expressively. “Ground Control to Major Tom, this guy is apparently super gorgeous and exactly your type!” Phasma exclaimed, barraging Hux with a volley of creamers and sugar packets. “Or do you really want to never fall in love, the last time you had sex having been with Mitaka of all people!?”

Hux sputtered in obvious embarrassment. “How did you know about Mitaka?” he managed to get out from behind the sea of sugar packets. Phasma rolled her eyes and ceased her attack.

“Tage, how long have I known you?”

Hux sighed. “Since we were in nappies,” he replied. Phasma nodded.

“Right. So what could have made you think even for a moment that I don’t know a nearly disconcerting amount about your private life?” she said rhetorically. Hux shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

“You win that one, Phas. But if that ever gets out, everyone will know that you still watch and genuinely enjoy Fifty Shades of Grey.”

“…Alright,” Phasma said after a rather long stretch of silence. “How about this. That new combat instructor? If you can find out what he looks like then I’ll let this whole love thing go and never bother you with it again. Deal?”

Hux contemplated her words for a while, much longer than was strictly necessary if only to keep her on edge.

“Fine,” he conceded. Phasma made a small gesture of victory.

“Fantastic! So how are you going to do it?” she asked. Hux laughed cockily.

“Ever heard of a Yearbook?”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one night. I'm the best kind of insomniac. 
> 
> Comment and Kudos and read more of our stuff!
> 
> ~Mac


	4. Ziggy Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziggy played for time, jiving us that we were voodoo  
> The kid was just crass, he was the nazz  
> With God given ass  
> He took it all too far but boy could he play guitar

 

The next day, as soon as Hux had arrived at the Academy, he set to work. He rushed to the library, grabbing every yearbook he could find off of the shelf and spreading them out over his usual secluded table in the back corner.

He knew from Ren’s files that he had attended Resistance Primary School but had transferred to First Order Secondary School and had stayed in their system since then. He also knew that Ren was younger than him by at least a year but had managed to skip a grade.

Hux flipped open the Yearbook for what he assumed would be Ren’s first year at First Order Secondary. He flipped through the book eagerly until he reached the R names, scanning over the list. When he didn’t find Ren he moved on through the other books, searching for the name Kylo Ren but ultimately coming up short.

‘Alright,’ Hux thought. ‘This is going to be a lot more difficult that I had thought.’

Hux returned the books, nodding at the librarian’s kind greeting and walking to a computer. He quickly got past the Academy’s filtre, typing in ‘Kylo Ren, First Order’. He smirked as results immediately popped up, clicking the first link; a local newsletter.

He glanced over the title with little to no interest and scrolled down. He looked over the given picture and was struck with a potent sense of disappointment. There were two figures in the picture, one male and one female, both adorned in full fencing gear. Hux looked over the caption.

‘On the right, Kylo Ren, 12, battles against reigning champion Idris, 14.’ Hux scrolled further, finding another picture. Again, disappointment struck as the figure in the picture was once again masked.

‘Kylo Ren, 16, to receive a full ride athletic scholarship to prestigious First Order Academy.’ Hux looked over the title of the article. ‘Local Boy Fencing Prodigy’, it read in large bold letters.

 

Hux left the library in a significantly worse mood than before, nearly storming to the ROTC buildings. He didn’t bother checking in with Snoke, entering the changing rooms where Squadron 2 were changing for PT. He supposed some exercise would do him some good. He would continue researching Ren later. He still had some ways of getting information.

………

Hux had done everything. He had completely exhausted every possible resource available to him in one night to find out who this Kylo Ren fencing prodigy was. There was nothing. He didn’t seem to exist before he was eleven years old aside from a few references to his early start at fencing. Hux had even tried to find records of his Uncle, but came up with nothing. He was utterly perplexed. He was perplexed and exhausted and frustrated and he needed to rest.

Hux slowly pulled himself out of his desk chair, moving to his large and very comfortable bed. He pulled back his covers, careful not to rouse Millicent, and slipped into bed with a sigh. If Monday was any example, tomorrow was shaping up to be a long day. Hux closed his eyes, giving into the fatigue of his day and falling asleep almost immediately.

  
………

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short but please enjoy that visual aid!
> 
> Comment and Kudos and if you like this story you should read our others!
> 
> ~Mac


	5. Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it any wonder I reject you first?  
> Fame, fame, fame, fame  
> Is it any wonder you are too cool to fool? (fame)  
> Fame, bully for you, chilly for me  
> Got to get a rain check on pain (fame)

Hux was already aggravated. Not only had he overslept by thirty minutes, he had also failed to prepare his tea correctly and as a result was now sipping disgustingly lukewarm Earl Grey as he drove the few blocks to the Academy.

Of course, he wasn’t late for class. He was never late for class. His attendance record was spotless and had been his entire school career. His father had seen to that.

Hux floated tiredly through the day, completing his classwork in record time in order to continue his search for Kylo Ren’s identity. He had gotten no further than last night, which only succeeded in pissing him off even more.

When the time came for him to head to the ROTC buildings, he was silently fuming. Though his face was calm and blank, unfortunate cadets who happened to block his path in the corridors stumbled over each other to make way as if they could feel the contained rage radiating off of him in waves.

He entered what they called the Officers lounge, immediately searching for Phasma who had promised him coffee. He didn’t get incredibly far when Lieutenant Mitaka appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“Hux! I was wondering if I might monopolise some of your time.”

Hux held back a groan of annoyance and nodded, motioning for Mitaka to continue.

“Wonderful. Well, erm, as you may remember, we had a bit of a… thing… a while back,” the Lieutenant stuttered, seeming not to notice Hux’s look of discomfort and slight anxiety.

“Well, I was wondering maybe, that is, if you’re not terribly busy, if we could maybe…”

“Hux!” called a familiar voice. Hux glanced away from the nervous and slightly sweaty Mitaka to see Phasma standing beside one Kylo Ren, both holding bags and steaming cups of coffee. Hux tried not to look as relieved as he felt as he excused himself from Mitaka and rushed over to the two.

“God, thank you. He’s nice enough but completely unbearable when he’s nervous,” Hux stated, happily taking the coffee and muffin offered to him by Phasma. He looked over the name on his cup, smiling as he read ‘Major Tom’.

“Thank you, Phasma. You have no idea how much I needed this.” Phasma snorted at his comment, shaking her head.

“Like hell I don’t. I know how cranky you get when your schedule is off. And it’s not me you should thank, it’s-” Phasma stopped speaking rather abruptly, looking around as if startled.

“Damn. Well, Ren was here. He seems to have disappeared… Slippery bastard…”

Hux shrugged, sipping his coffee serenely. “Probably went off to terrorise someone else while I’m busy,” he grumbled. Phasma rolled her eyes, choosing not to answer.

“Well hurry and finish that. All Officers are due on the drill pad for basics of sword fighting.”

Hux tipped his head back, drinking down the last of his coffee and sighing contentedly at the warmth in his belly. He rushed to the locker rooms, changing into his fatigues in record time and accompanying Phasma to the drill pad.

The other Officers, who were already stretching, gave them nods of respect and scattered salutes as they joined the sloppy formation. Hux glanced fleetingly at Kylo Ren who was stretching on his own off to the side. He began to look away when the other abruptly seemed to bend himself in half.

He stood straight once again, walking to the table behind him and grabbing his cup of coffee. Hux watched interestedly as Kylo loosened his scarf, drinking the coffee down quickly as Hux had. When he pulled the cup away, Hux caught a glimpse of a plump red bottom lip. Hux struggled to hide his shocked reaction, pretending to join in the stretching exercises with the others.

He almost sighed out loud in utter exasperation when Mitaka moved to stand beside him in formation just to his left. He shared a quick glance with Phasma as the Lieutenant attempted to surreptitiously attract his attention. His attempts were swiftly cut short when Kylo Ren stepped in front on the group of Officers.

“Today you will be learning the basics of sword fighting. Whatever you may believe, this is nothing like fencing. In fencing there are tons of rules, regulations. In this course, my course, there is only one rule. Always keep your eye on your opponent.”

He paused, looking over his audience before continuing.

“That being said, I will need a volunteer. Lieutenant Mitaka, how about you?” Mitaka glanced up at the black-clad young man, slightly startled but seemingly determined.

Hux imagined Kylo’s colourless, shapeless eyes following Mitaka’s every move as he approached to stand beside him with an admirable expression of confidence.

“Lieutenant, would you pick up your sword,” Kylo demanded rather than asked. Mitaka turned to grab a sabre off of the nearby table but swiftly ended up sprawled on the ground with a look of startled confusion.

“Can anyone tell me what he did wrong?” Kylo questioned towards the group, smugness clearly laced in his tone. Phasma raised her hand with a smirk and Kylo motioned for her to speak.

“He turned his back on you,” she stated, amusement clearly written across her sharp features.

“Correct, Captain,” Ren affirmed. “Now, Lieutenant if you would get up and try again.”

Mitaka rose slowly, cautiously. He backed away from Ren this time, reaching out and grabbing a sabre without taking his eyes away from the faceless man.

“Better,” Ren stated. “And now the real fun begins.”

………

Hux was sore. His entire body ached. Though not, in probability, as bad as Mitaka’s did. The faceless man was ruthless, spotting and exploiting the other’s weaknesses and mistakes with the most basic of movements. It was incredibly impressive to witness, almost making Hux feel sorry for Mitaka.

As the lesson came to an end, the Lieutenant was lying breathless on the ground, having been taken down for the millionth time in such a small amount of time. Kylo helped the poor man up, lifting him by the front of his t-shirt and leaning him against the table until he regained his breath.

Hux passed his sabre to the 2nd Lieutenant collecting them from everyone, sharing a look with Phasma. When he glanced back at Ren, the man turned quickly away and could’ve sworn he had been looking at him.

Hux disregarded that thought as he followed the path of Ren’s gaze to the other side on the drill pad where a girl stood. She pointed to the watch on her wrist and motioned away and Ren nodded. It was as if they could read each other’s minds.

“I’ll be back on Friday. It doesn’t matter if you forget a few things between now and then. We’ll go over what was taught next time,” Kylo said, picking up his bag, adjusting his scarf tighter around his mouth and neck, and heading toward the girl. Hux watched in slight confusion as they walked away together, confusion and… something else. Something… odd.

………

Hux walked into his flat, instantly met by a blast of cold air and blessed silence. Rather than changing immediately, he instead flopped face first onto his couch, groaning in pain and exhaustion. He was going to feel his muscles tomorrow and they were going to hate him.

It’s not as if Hux was unfit. He worked out every Thursday morning and every other week he went again on Tuesday after classes. He was very fit, but even so, his entire body ached after the thorough workout that was sword fighting exercises. Simply holding up the damn sabre for longer than a minute was taxing. Ren must have marvellous control of his muscles having done this for as long as he has. That girl that was waiting for him was very lucky.

Hux was mercifully distracted from that thought when the music from next door blasted through the wall. His neighbour was home later than usual. Hux forced himself up off of his couch, going to the kitchen to refill Millicent’s food bowl and start on a small dinner. His mind finally rid itself of Ren and he ate in peace, watching reruns of Doctor Who until he fell asleep on his couch.

.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly thrilled at the reaction this has been getting! Thank you to everyone who's given it a chance despite my rubbish summary!
> 
> Please comment and Kudos!
> 
> ~Mac


	6. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can blame you for walking away  
> Too much rejection  
> No love injection  
> Life can be easy  
> It's not always swell  
> Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
> 'Cause it hurts like hell

It had been nearly two weeks since Kylo’s lessons had begun when things really started to go downhill for Hux. The so-called downward spiral started when some cocky new officer decided he wanted a display of Ren’s abilities. Ren had refused not quite gently, as was characteristic of the young man, and continued on with his lesson.

The officer, 2nd Lieutenant Silvan, apparently unhappy with Ren’s reply, lunged forward, just barely brushing the other man’s side. Kylo paused mid-sentence, his entire form going completely stiff. Silvan smirked snidely, lunging again. This time, his attack was blocked. Kylo snapped his wrist in such a way so his sabre hooked onto the other man’s and he yanked it forward. Silvan refused to release his grip, moving forward with his sabre.

Kylo unhooked their blades, dodging another swing and slamming his fist into Silvan’s gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Kylo stepped away from the fallen officer, setting aside his sabre and unzipping his jacket. Suddenly Silvan struck out one last time before he was grabbed, catching Kylo’s now vulnerable side. Ren jerked in shock, kicking the blade out of Silvan’s hand and catching it before tossing it aside to join his own. His hand moved beneath his jacket, coming away covered in blood.

Phasma stepped forward, dragging Silvan to his feet. “I’ll take this asshole to the office. Someone make sure Ren isn’t dying.”

Hux snapped into action, approaching Ren and holding his hands up in a show of peace.

“Will you let me see?”

“Not here,” Ren replied immediately. Hux nodded and held out his arm for support. Ren refused his help, gritting his teeth and making his way stubbornly to the empty Squadron 2 locker room. He lowered himself on a bench, grunting in pain. Hux frowned, attempting to hide his concern as he stood before Ren.

“It would be much easier for the both of us if you would lie back,” he stated. Kylo sighed in annoyance and, with effort, did as he was directed. Hux moved his jacket aside, pulling up his shirt just enough to see the bleeding cut sliced into the skin just above his hip as well as the sharp jut of his hipbones and the pronounced v that made his mouth water a bit before he remembered just who he was ogling.

“Well, it looks like you’ll live. You don’t even seem to need stitches. Too bad,” Hux teased. Ren snorted, pulling his shirt down and sitting up. Hux sighed slightly.

“Listen, I really am sorry that happened. I knew Silvan was a bit dodgy but I never imagined he’d ever-”

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” Ren reiterated, turning away from Hux. Hux took the opportunity to look over him once again, checking for any additional injuries that he may have missed. Suddenly, Ren glanced back, meeting Hux’s eyes and looking as if he were about to say something when-

“Oh my god are you alright?” a voice cried as the girl from before raced into the locker room, Phasma at her heels. The brunette threw thin arms around Kylo Ren’s broad shoulders before pulling back to look over him.

“That absolute wanker! That complete bastard!” she cursed. “C’mon then. Let’s get you taken care of at home.” The brunette pulled Ren up, dragging him out of the room.

Hux blinked in confusion as his heart pounded. He felt lightheaded and sort of nauseous all of a sudden. Phasma smirked at him as if she knew something, walking over to sit beside him. When had he sat down?

“Well that was eventful,” Phasma said. Hux huffed out a laugh, shaking his head in slight exasperation.

“I’m done with today. I just want to go home, sit in my chair with Millie on my lap, and read a good book.”

Phasma patted Hux’s shoulder comfortingly. “Then go! Ren’s being taken care of and Silvan’s to be expelled. There’s no reason for you to still be here.”

Hux shook his head solemnly, sighing dramatically. “I have to fill out an incident report and complete the paperwork on my desk and-”

Phasma cut him off with a finger to his lips. “I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry. I know how to write your signature.”

Hux opened his mouth to speak but quickly decided he didn’t want to know how or why Phasma learned his signature.

“Just go home and get some rest. If not for you then for me. You’re constant anxiety is driving me crazy.” Hux pulled Phasma to him in some kind of clumsy but meaningful parody of a hug and rose, trudging out of the building and towards his car. He was sure the minute he was home and his head hit the pillow, he’d be asleep.

He was wrong.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long!
> 
> Please comment and Kudos!
> 
> ~Mac


	7. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember a guy that's been  
> In such an early song?  
> I've heard a rumour from Ground Control  
> Oh no, don't say it's true  
> They got a message from the Action Man  
> "I'm happy, hope you're happy too  
> I've loved all I've needed, love  
> Sordid details following"

Hux couldn’t sleep. He wanted to; he was certain he was tired enough to sleep for a week. Apparently not as it was now 01:05 and he hadn’t slept a wink. He couldn’t even blame his lack of sleep on his neighbour, who had been almost eerily silent all night. Hux growled in frustration, feeling slightly guilty immediately after as he had woken Millicent.

“Sorry Millie. Go back to sleep,” he whispered soothingly. He smiled as the orange fur ball obliged, curling up and dozing off like Hux wished he could. Hux sighed and dragged himself out of bed, resigned to his sleepless fate.

He dressed quickly, pulling on his fatigues. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed out, running instead of driving to the Academy. He reached the gym in record time, having run the mile in six minutes. He took no time to bask in his victory as he entered the gym and was immediately met with a familiar dark figure.

Kylo Ren was across the gymnasium, flipping and twirling through advanced sabre drills. Hux’s eyes couldn’t seem to watch fast enough. The man was like a shadow. Hux stepped further into the gym, setting his bag down louder than was strictly necessary. Ren tensed, freezing mid lunge with his legs an impressive distance apart.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, General,” Kylo stated rather than asked.

“One could say the same for you, Commander,” Hux replied, stressing his title to mirror the way Ren had. “And I’m a Cadet Colonel, not a General.”

Hux watched from the corner of his eye as Ren approached. He pretended to busy himself with tightening the laces of his trainers, keeping an eye on the dark figure as surreptitiously as he could manage.

“That’s what Captain Phasma calls you,” Ren said as he set his sabre down on the bench beside Hux.

“I wasn’t aware the two of you were so close,” Hux replied. Ren let out what seemed to be a forced laugh. “Jealous, Armitage,” he said with a sneer. Hux twitched.

“Hardly,” he shot back. “Besides, you’re not exactly her type.”

“Why are you here, General?” Ren questioned, moving into Hux’s personal space. Hux’s patience was wearing thin.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he said as calmly as he could.

“But why are you _here_?” Kylo asked again, his tone much too cheeky for Hux’s liking. Hux’s patience snapped like a twig and he turned on Ren.

“Because I want to be here! Is it really so difficult for you to understand? Honestly, you’re like a child!”

Kylo reacted as if struck, his entire body coiled tight with tension, but Hux had only just begun.

“Ever since you came here to teach your stupid lessons, you’ve been nothing but a bloody nuisance! Didn’t your parents teach you manners or are they just as insufferable as you?!”

The silence in the gym was deafening as Hux glared directly through Kylo Ren’s dark sunglasses. Ren was deathly silent, so much so that it was unnerving for Hux.

Suddenly, Ren’s sabre was in his hand. He swung hard with a lightning fast flourish and slashed into a nearby punching bag, sand pouring out through the thin slit.

Hux watched in shock as the faceless man yanked his sabre free, grabbed his gym bag, shoved his sabre inside, and stormed out of the gymnasium in fuming silence, leaving Hux alone. He vaguely heard the sound of a motorbike engine revving but couldn't be bothered to think on it as he sat there, absolutely startled by what he had just witnessed.

………

Hux moved through his day, present but distant. He couldn’t stop thinking of what had happened in the gym, his mind replaying the scene over and over. One could hardly call something of that caliber a temper tantrum. Hux was actually worried. Whatever he’d said must’ve really hurt Ren to have pulled that reaction from him. Ren was absent for the remainder of the day, not even showing up to teach his own lesson.

With Hux being so distracted, Phasma had managed to convince him to go to the cafe with her. He’d only really noticed where he was at the moment he stepped through the door. He sighed in resignation, his feet already taking him to their usual booth in the far corner when he spotted a familiar figure already seated there.

“What is she doing here?” Hux questioned, attempting to sound casual but failing miserably. Phasma rolled her eyes, steering Hux more firmly toward the table.

“She wants to talk to you. Is that a crime?”

“Well maybe I don’t want to talk to her!” Hux argued, digging his heels into the ground with little effect.

“Well I do so we’re going to,” Phasma growled, pushing harder.

“Since when were you so friendly with her and Ren?” Hux demanded, his tone venomous. Phasma immediately stopped pushing, sending Hux almost to the floor before catching him and pulling him back up like a ragdoll.

“I knew it! I knew this was about Ren!” she exclaimed triumphantly, shaking Hux excitedly by the shoulders.

“C’mon!” she demanded, bodily dragging Hux to the booth toward whom he knew had to be Ren’s girlfriend.

“Hey!” Phasma greeted, smiling charmingly at the girl. She returned the expression, moving to make room. The tall blonde shoved Hux down into the booth across from her, taking her own seat beside the brunette.

“How have you been then?” Phasma inquired. Hux attempted to escape the booth but was blocked by Phasma’s arm. He tried once more but Phasma brought her inhumanly long legs up to flank his hips on either side, blocking him in and never once taking her eyes off the petite brunette next to her.

“Oh. The usual,” the girl stated, shrugging as she tried to hide her amused smile. “Kylo got me out of bed at an ungodly hour to complain and throw things.” Hux crossed his arms, his back perfectly straight as per usual out of sheer spite.

“Oh,” Phasma said, invested already in the prospect of a story. “What happened this time?” she urged.

“Well, apparently he was at the gym at 01:00 in the bloody morning because he was either too busy to sleep or he just refused to; the usual excuses just because he won’t admit he’s an insomniac. Anyway, he got in a fight with someone else-”

“Who?” Phasma interrupted.

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me,” the girl admitted. “Anyway, he was being annoying. He even told me himself, he was acting like a total prat, trying to get a reaction from this guy and he succeeded."

“Wow. So then what happened?” asked a new voice. The three occupying the table glanced up to see a sort of short, tanned guy with thick dark hair and an employee’s apron leaning dreamily against the wall.

“Obviously, the man burst into flames and was reborn as a  unicorn who neighed a few times before galloping off to look for people to impale,” the girl shot back. “Haven’t you got anything better to do than eavesdrop, Poe?”

Poe raised his hands in mock surrender, approaching the table. “Hey. I drop no eaves. I just happened to be passing by and caught a few words. You know… ungodly, fighting, annoying prat. So what did Kylo do this time?”

The girl and Phasma both snorted. “Spot on, Dameron. You really know him well,” Phasma commented. Poe shrugged.

“I should. I grew up with the bastard. And dated him for more than a little while.”

Hux held back a sigh of annoyance. How many people had Ren dated? And why did they all seem to know each other? And why did he care?

“So, continuing the story," the girl said suddenly. "The guy that he was poking fun at pretty much just blew up at him. Obviously, Kylo wasn’t bothered by it to start since he’d won and gotten a violent reaction, but the guy apparently took it too far with what he was saying and didn’t realise.”

Hux looked up, suddenly completely focused on the story as he actually took a moment to process her words and realised she was talking about the confusing events that happened between Ren and himself. He must’ve been exhausted if he had only just caught on.

“Don’t tell me he brought up… Oh no…” Poe said, shaking his head with a look of compassion and sympathy.

“He did,” the girl stated. Hux swallowed his pride and spoke up.

“What? What did he, erm, what was brought up?” he questioned awkwardly.

“He brought up his parents," the girl answered. "He said something like, are your parents as insufferable as you.”

 _‘Didn’t your parents teach you manners or are they just as insufferable as you?!’_ Hux heard as a taunting echo in his mind.

“Why is that so awful?” Hux asked, struggling to keep his tone casual.

“Kylo has a… special relationship with his parents,” the girl said softly. Poe nodded in agreement, his expression solemn.

“No one really knows what happened between them exactly. All we know is that one day, Kylo just left. He packed his bags, hopped on a bus, and changed his name. He was only eleven,” Dameron almost whispered.

‘ _Changed his name… changed his name…’_ Of course! It made sense! That’s the reason Hux couldn’t find Kylo Ren in any of the school records. Kylo Ren didn’t exist. The rest of the revelation hit Hux like a ton of bricks. He felt unbearably guilty.

“Well,” Poe piped up. “As much as I’d like to stay and chat, I have a date.”

The girl suddenly looked incredibly excited. “You asked out Finn? Oh my god! Tell me everything when you get home!”

“Roger roger! Later days my little Rey of Sunshine, Phasbear, General Ginger,” Poe called with a smirk, winking as he sauntered out the door.

Hux excused himself as well under the pretense of forgetting he had paperwork. He could feel Phasma staring at his back as he walked away. He now dearly regretted not having driven to school that morning as he made his way home.

In the middle of his nearly three-mile walk, the sky opened up and it began to pour, rain soaking through Hux’s moderately expensive clothes instantly. Hux sighed and combed sopping wet red hair back away from his forehead, wrinkling his nose at the stickiness of the wet hair gel.

“Christ. I can’t do anything right today, can I?” Hux grumbled to himself. His argument with Ren ran through his mind again, this time from Ren’s point of view. He winced at the cruelty of his words, resolving to find Ren and apologise. How on earth would that go?

_‘Hello Ren, if that is your real name. Your girlfriend and ex-boyfriend told me bits of your life story so now I know you don’t have parents. So sorry for being an arse. Thank you for continuing to show up. Here’s a gift card to Hot Topic and a cat poster that says Hang in There. Let’s be friends!’_

Hux sighed in relief as he finally reached his flat. His shoes squelched as he knelt and untied them; he overturned them and an impressive amount of water poured out. He unlocked the door and let it slam behind him, stripping off quickly to keep from dripping water all across the floor.

Millicent sat in her usual waiting place, watching patiently as Hux hung up his wet clothes and changed into warm pyjamas. He walked to her, holding his arm out. She rose and leapt up into the crook of his arm, hanging contentedly at his hip. Hux smiled at her antics and walked to his bedroom. He allowed her to hop down onto her favourite pillow, lying beside her on the spacious bed and stretching.

He could just barely hear the music from next door. He vaguely recognised the song playing, racking his brain for the name of it. Something to something-or-other... He fell asleep, still grasping for the title.

.........


	8. As the World Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pain sweeps through  
> Makes no sense for you  
> Every thrill has gone  
> Wasn't too much fun at all  
> But I'll be there for you  
> As the world falls down

Ren didn’t show up. Not the next day, nor the day after that. He was absent for a full two weeks with no explanation whatsoever and Hux was furious. Yes, he had been insensitive and said something hurtful to Ren, but that still did not excuse this juvenile behavior.

And to add on to the list of shit that went wrong just so the universe could spite him, Hux’s neighbour was, for these two weeks, incredibly obnoxious. Music blasted from next door, not melodious or particularly memorable, but loud; piercingly so. One night when the music marathon stretched too long into the night, Hux was almost tempted to march over to his neighbour’s door and demand he turn off his blasted music. Almost...

Friday of the second week, Ren finally showed up. Hux tried many times to speak to him, asking him where the hell he’d gone, why he thought his behavior was even remotely alright, if he would ever do it again. Every time Hux spoke, Ren turned away from him. Every. Damn. Time. It drove Hux completely mad. For the first time in a while, he struggled to keep a professional appearance.

He’d never been this affected by a person before, but Ren seemed to just push all of his buttons. By the end of the day, Hux was completely enraged, barely one incident away from having his patience snap like a twig. He had never been so ready to go home. He just wanted a hot bath, a book, and maybe a glass of whiskey.

Those thoughts quickly vanished from his mind when his eye caught the familiar blonde fringe of Phasma as she approached Ren, an easy smirk spread across her lips. Hux tried to ignore their conversation but couldn’t help catching bits and pieces of it.

“-wondering if you would… to Dameron’s cafe… really wants to see you… always go there after classes...”

Hux groaned internally. Of course she was inviting Ren to the cafe. Why wouldn’t she. She seemed to be positively chummy with him and his…  _friend_. Well, Hux wouldn’t tolerate it. He wouldn’t be forced to sit at a booth with Ren and his former conquests and watch them interact and chatter mindlessly. He resolved to escape before Phasma could ask him, demand him, to come along.

Hux made his way to the door, nearly free when his path was blocked by, of course, Lieutenant Mitaka.

“Hey, Colonel, sir…” he greeted awkwardly. Hux stepped back, slightly startled at his sudden appearance and proximity.

“Lieutenant,” he forced out, attempting with his last threads of patience to sound unaffected.

“I was wondering, since I didn’t quite get to finish asking last time, erm, if… if you would, erm, be interested in…” Mitaka twiddled his thumbs nervously. He suddenly shifted his gaze up, freezing in fear at something behind Hux.

“N-n-never mind. See you t-t-tomorrow, sir!” Mitaka called, scampering away. Hux sighed in relief, turning to face Phasma and Ren. He supposed that, for the moment, Mitaka was the lesser of two evils and began to wish he’d come back if only to spare him from immense discomfort.

………

Too soon after his rescue, Hux sat awkwardly in a booth beside Phasma, across from Ren who was flanked on either side by Poe and his… _friend_. Hux always thought up that particular word packed with such contempt toward the petite brunette on Ren’s arm, though he couldn’t quite understand why. It was clear she cared for him and she was lucky to have him… _‘I mean… he’s lucky to have her… right?’_

Hux found himself forcing laughs as Poe flirted openly with Ren, fluttering long dark lashes. Phasma attempted to strike up a conversation with him several times but he hardly payed attention. That is, until he heard the words:

“Like a virgin.” His eyes snapped up from glaring holes into the table, landing on Poe’s smug smirk. Poe was leaning far too close into Kylo’s personal space, cupping his chin while his thumb tugged on Ren’s black scarf, exposing a pale but slightly flushed cheekbone.

“I do not!” Ren demanded, gripping Poe’s wrist and yanking it away from his face. He pushed his scarf back up into position, almost moping at the accusation Hux had yet to decipher.

“You do, though! Doesn’t he, Phasbear?” Poe asked, looking toward Phasma with a smirk.

“I don’t know, Dameron. You’ve never seen the General flustered. Talk about blushing like a virgin.”

Hux sputtered indignantly, glaring at Phasma. He was mortified to feel blood rushing to his ears. Poe whistled.

“Wow. When he blushes you can see his freckles. Tell me, General, are those only on your face or…”

Hux opened his mouth to shoot back a scathing reply when his eyes locked onto the familiar form of Mitaka who was entering the Cafe.

“Really, Dameron,” Kylo spoke up, seemingly pacified now that the focus was off of him. “Lay off of him. Just because he’s a virgin-”

Hux made his decision then and there. A very very bad decision, but one nevertheless. He rose from his seat and stomped over to Mitaka who, upon seeing him, smiled awkwardly and then looked a bit intimidated.

“You,” Hux demanded.

“Y-yes?” Mitaka stuttered. Hux cut off his nervous attempts at a sentence, gripping his jacket by the lapels and pulling him in for a kiss. He released the startled man as suddenly as he had seized him.

“Pick me up at 19:00 on Sunday. Don’t be late. Don’t be boring. Now leave.”

Hux watched as Mitaka rushed out of the door he’d just come in through, getting in his car and speeding away. Hux spared a glance back toward the booth.

Poe looked absolutely gob smacked while Phasma sported her usual poker face, only her raised eyebrows giving away her surprise and objection to the events that had just transpired. Hux’s eyes locked onto the black lenses of Ren’s glasses. The black clad man had gone completely stiff.

Hux smirked smugly and turned, exiting and making his way to his own car. He knew he’d regret his actions later, but it was worth it if only to see Ren knocked off kilter.

Well… almost.

……… 

Hux drove home taking a longer route than usual to allow his mind to clear. Had he really just done that? Had he really just not only accepted but encouraged Mitaka’s advances? Good god he was going on a date with the simpering idiot.

 _‘That’s not fair,’_ he chastised himself. _‘Mitaka’s only an idiot when he tries to flirt with me.’_

Hux sighed exasperatedly as he pulled up to his flat. He could hear sounds coming from his neighbour though he hadn’t even left his car yet. Crashes and bangs and yells, sounds of glass shattering and things being thrown and broken against walls. Hux groaned.

This was going to be a long night.


	9. Let's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you say run, I'll run with you  
> If you say hide, we'll hide  
> Because my love for you  
> Would break my heart in two  
> If you should fall into my arms  
> And tremble like a flower

Hux’s eyes snapped open at 12:00. He stretched, blissfully content. It had been quite a while since he’d felt this rested. He moved his hand to scratch Millie behind the ears but was met instead by air. Hux glanced around his room in slight confusion.

“Millie?” he called out, pulling himself out of his warm bed and walking into the main room. “Millicent?” There was no sign of the orange ball of fur anywhere. Hux was struck with immediate anxiety. What if burglars had come in the night and all they wanted was his cat? Cat burglars? Hux shook his head, exasperated at his still groggy, half asleep thoughts.

It was then that several things happened all at once. Hux looked up and spotted the open window across from him, a series of loud crashes sounded next door, followed by cursing and… miaowing?

Hux raced through the door and across the grass, vaulting over the short gate and knocking loudly on the door of his next door neighbour. It opened the second Hux’s knuckles came away. Hux stepped back, startled as he came face to face with a man in a welding mask. There was a moment of silence as the two looked each other over.

Hux let his eyes flicker to just behind the man, looking into his flat curiously. The place was dark and slightly cluttered. There were no pictures on the walls but there was that horrendous motorbike in the centre of the bloody living room, tools scattered over the tarp the thing was parked over.

Hux was distracted from his observation when a wildly purring Millicent was suddenly in his face.

“Is this yours?” the man asked, holding Millicent out at arm’s length. Hux was struck with an odd but overwhelming feeling of familiarity but shook it off, nodding curtly to the man.

“Thank you. I apologise for any damage she may have caused.”

Hux grabbed her from the man’s outstretched arms. She squirmed slightly, adjusting her position to stare at the masked man.

“No… uh… no harm done,” the man stuttered slightly, closing the door with a nod.

Hux walked back to his flat, closing his own door behind him and setting Millicent on the couch. He closed the offending window and sighed.

Where had he heard that voice before?

……...

Sunday arrived much too quickly for Hux’s liking and he found himself sitting in Mitaka’s car in utter silence. Mitaka had indeed been quite punctual, arriving at precisely 19:01. Hux was briefly tempted to slam the door in his face for the extra minute but thought better of it. Now he wished he had.

Mitaka treated him like a lady rather than himself, opening his car door for him and even offering his arm to lead Hux to what seemed to be a restaurant; Starkiller Base.

Hux ignored Mitaka’s incessant babbling all the way to their reserved table, his eye twitching in annoyance when the man insisted on pulling out his seat for him. Hux let his eyes wander the area, bored out of his mind as he tuned out Mitaka’s chattering. His eyes suddenly locked on a familiar form and he sat up a bit straighter.

Kylo Ren was slumped in a seat across from an older looking man. They seemed to be deep into a rather one-sided argument, the older man having a difficult time getting Ren to listen. Hux watched surreptitiously as the argument turned into a fight, Ren beginning to put more and more into it until he and the older man were staring each other down and growling in each other’s faces.

Abruptly, the older man’s face changed. He whispered something to Ren and the young man recoiled as if struck. He stood, his entire form rigid and enraged. He gripped either side of the table, flipping it with what could only be described as a roar, and running out of the restaurant. The older man pulled out his wallet, dropping a sizable bundle of cash onto his chair, and racing after Ren.

………

Hux had to physically force himself to hold back a sigh of relief when the date seemed to be coming to an end. Mitaka paid for their meal and drove Hux home, silent the entire way back. Hux tried not to rush too urgently to his door, almost groaning in frustration when he felt a hand on his elbow. He barely had time to react when he was yanked back around and a pair of lips assaulted his.

Hux froze, his eyes wide open and his entire body tense. Mitaka’s hands began to wonder, moving to his back and slowly downwards. There was a sudden loud crash from next door, startling Mitaka out of the kiss. Hux took the opportunity to retreat into his flat, slamming and locking the door.

He dragged his arm across his mouth as if attempting to erase Mitaka’s presence from his abused lips. Hux registered the violent sounds of more crashing and banging and breaking from next door. His neighbour must be really pissed tonight. The sound seemed to shake Hux’s walls.

The supposed outburst lasted for hours, stopping rather abruptly at precisely 01:02. Hux sighed and closed his eyes, finally able to fall asleep. He distantly heard the sounds of a motorbike revving but he ignored it in favour of the blessed darkness that came with rest.

………

Hux arrived at the gym in the morning, well rested despite the long night. He pushed open the door of the changing rooms and was immediately met by the sight of Kylo Ren, shoving his things into his locker angrily.

“Christ, Ren. How long have you been here?” Hux questioned. Ren jumped, slamming his locker and turning to face Hux. If Hux had managed to startle the other man, he’d most likely been there for quite a while and was probably exhausted.

“None of your business,” Ren spat, straightening his jacket and making to leave.

“You know, I saw your performance at the Starkiller,” Hux stated before he could stop himself. He watched in a peculiar mixture of satisfaction and foreboding as Ren’s form went stiff.

“I would never have guessed that you were into older men,” Hux continued, his tone snide. “Does he pay you to act like a brat or was that a tiff over who’s topping?”

Hux was startled as the wind was knocked out of him by a hard hit to the chest. He dodged another punch purely by luck, ducking away from his assailant.

“Touchy subject, Ren?” Hux sneered, coughing slightly from the blow. He gasped as Ren lunged at him, grabbing him around the middle and tackling him to the ground. They toppled over a bench and Hux grunted as his back hit the ground.

Ren pulled back his arm to punch Hux but Hux caught his fist, shoving Ren backwards. He gasped in pain when Ren’s booted foot connected with his gut. Ren rolled with cat-like agility to his feet and vaulted across the room. Hux followed him without missing a step, tripping Ren and sending him smashing into a locker.

Hux took the opportunity to pin the other man by his shoulders to the slightly dented locker. Ren struggled against him savagely but Hux dragged him forward and slammed him once again into the lockers, denting them further.

Hux coiled back, prepared to strike, when his eyes dropped at a sudden movement. He watched as if in slow motion as the ever-present black scarf hiding half of Ren’s face slid down, revealing a patch of pale white skin, dotted with beauty marks, and a pair of sinfully plump, red lips.

Hux was frozen. His eyes couldn’t help but follow the path of the pink tongue that breached through and traced those lips, leaving behind a wet sheen.

“I…” Hux struggled to think. Both men looked up as steps sounded from outside the changing rooms. Ren shoved Hux away from him, pulling up his scarf and adjusting his hood to hide even more of his already completely covered face. Without a single glance back, Ren rushed out of the changing room, leaving behind a very confused Hux.

………


	10. Space Oddity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ground Control to Major Tom  
> You've really made the grade  
> And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear  
> Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare  
> "This is Major Tom to Ground Control  
> I'm stepping through the door  
> And I'm floating in a most peculiar way  
> And the stars look very different today

Hux slumped in his seat across from Phasma, barely paying attention as Poe Dameron enthusiastically told a story of how he won a drag race the night before and the first prize was a puppy.

His boyfriend sat beside Hux awkwardly. Hux recognised him as the Squadron 1 Cadet that had left the programme to go into mechanics, the reason most likely being, Hux mused, the wildly gesturing man across the booth.

Hux knew Phasma noticed his apparent bad mood. He’d be shocked if anyone in the cafe _hadn’t_ noticed, quite frankly. His day, after the brawl in the gym, had just gotten worse and worse.

In a fit of irrational, Ren-like anger, he had deleted all of his progress on the search for Kylo Ren’s identity as well as one or two lesson plans for the following month. He remade the latter documents from scratch which had taken the better part of the day.

When he reached the ROTC buildings he was immediately assaulted by Mitaka asking for a second date. He managed to escape without giving a straight answer but was confronted shortly after by Snoke with an armful of paperwork for him to complete by the end of the day. Phasma and her offers of caffeine and friendly company were a godsend.

“Ground Control to Major Tom? Can you hear me Major Tom?” Phasma said, breaking Hux out of his thoughts.

“Sorry?” Hux replied. The blonde rolled her eyes. “I said, have you seen Ren today? Rey’s worried sick about him.”

Hux froze up, the image of those lips flashing through his mind. “No. Why?” he questioned, trying to keep his voice even.

“He apparently had a fight with his father last night,” Phasma stated.

“Oh shit,” Poe cursed.

“His… father?” Hux half-whispered. Phasma nodded.

“Yeah. His father found him. Took him to a restaurant to try and avoid him making a scene. He tried to talk Kylo into coming home and Kylo stormed out.”

“And then what? If I know Mr. Solo at all he sure as hell wouldn’t just leave it at that,” Poe commented. “No. He followed him home. They fought more and it got worse and worse until his father finally gave up and left.” Phasma shook her head with a look of sympathy. “Naturally, he didn’t sleep that night. Just went straight to the gym and tore apart a punching bag.”

“Goddamn. So he hasn’t been seen for the rest of the day?” Finn inquired beside Hux.

“Nope. Rey’s looking for him now but he isn’t in any of his usual hiding places and she lost her key to his flat.”

Hux stopped listening as the others began to gossip, replaying the incident at the restaurant over and over in his head. So that was his father? He winced as he realised just what he’d accused Kylo of that morning, joking though it may have been. He’d now insulted Ren’s parents twice by accident.

 _‘Solo’_ , he thought. _‘Is Solo his last name? What’s his first? Where is he right now and how can I apologise?’_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was essentially dragged out of his seat. He looked up frantically to view his assailant and heaved a relieved sigh when he saw it was Phasma. She pulled him out of the cafe and around the side of the building, finally releasing him and crossing her arms.

“You could’ve just asked to see me outside rather than kidnap me. What is it?” Hux asked, brushing down his crumpled sleeve.

“You’re distracted. I want to know why. Is there something you haven’t been telling me?”

Hux stared up at his friend, slightly startled by the sudden questioning. “I… no?” he supplied weakly. Phasma frowned.

“It’s about Ren, isn’t it?” she said with a knowing tone.

“... Yes. Alright, fine. It’s about Ren.”

“What about him?” she interrogated, excited at the revelation.

“He… he’s an arse.”

Phasma snorted at Hux’s words. “Only to you. And that’s just because he has a crush on you.”

Hux’s entire face heated up and he knew he was beet red. “A crush?” He almost whispered.

“A full on school-girl crush. Totally moon-eyed,” Phasma admitted with a metre-wide smirk.

“But… But what about Rey?” Hux demanded. Phasma’s satisfied smirk vanished immediately.

“What about Rey,” she repeated insistently.

“Aren’t they… erm…?” Hux trailed off awkwardly. It dawned on Phasma just what Hux was saying and she burst out in a fit of laughter.

“Rey and Ren? God no! She's his sister you dolt! _I’m_ the one dating Rey!”

Hux stared blankly ahead for longer than he should before reaching up and smacking a kiss onto Phasma’s forehead.

“Brilliant! Bloody brilliant!” he exclaimed as he raced to his car, getting in and racing home as law abidingly fast as he could manage. He didn’t quite understand why he was so happy, but he was. He was fucking overjoyed.

He raced into his flat, picking up Millicent, spinning around happily, and hugging her. Millicent, for her part, allowed the man-handling, purring happily at the attention.

………

Hux was washing his dishes when he heard it. His neighbour was home. The revv of the motorbike died down, a door slammed, and the music started. Not the music Hux had expected. Instead of the usual dramatic, devil-may-care music that typically blasted through the wall, Hux immediately recognised the tune of David Bowie’s Space Oddity.

_Ground Control to Major Tom_

_Ground Control to Major Tom_

_Take your protein pills and put your helmet on_

_Ground Control to Major Tom (ten, nine, eight, seven, six)_

_Commencing countdown, engines on (five, four, three)_

_Check ignition and may God's love be with you (two, one, liftoff)_

 

Hux approached the wall separating his flat from his neighbours, pressing his ear against it and listening contentedly.

 

_This is Ground Control to Major Tom_

_You've really made the grade_

_And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear_

_Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare_

_"This is Major Tom to Ground Control_

_I'm stepping through the door_

_And I'm floating in a most peculiar way_

_And the stars look very different today_

_For here_

_Am I sitting in a tin can_

_Far above the world_

_Planet Earth is blue_

_And there's nothing I can do_

Hux heard no crashes; no glass shattering or things smashing against walls. There was no random outburst of uncontrollable anger, just melancholy silence and Space Oddity. It wasn’t long before Hux was fast asleep, seated and leant up against the wall, endlessly thankful that his almost week off started tomorrow.

………


	11. Magic Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw my baby  
> Trying hard as babe could try  
> What could I do?  
> My baby's fun had gone  
> And left my baby blue  
> Nobody knew

Hux awoke with a crick in his neck to a loud banging on his door. He pulled himself up, brushing cat hair off of his trousers, and groggily answered the door to reveal Phasma.

“Tage! There you are! I didn’t- Wait. Did you just wake up?” she questioned. “And isn’t that what you were wearing yesterday?”

Hux waved off her comments and motioned for her to come in. She closed the door behind her and sat on the couch, instantly greeted by Millicent.

“Why are you here?” he asked, leaning on the wall.

“I’m here to take you to the cafe. I’m not letting you spend your week off locked up in here like a bloody hermit so get changed and let’s go.

Hux sighed and obeyed, quickly changing and brushing down his hair. He pulled on his coat and followed Phasma to her car, shielding himself from the pouring rain on the way.

They arrived at the cafe relatively quickly and Hux was ushered to his usual seat across from Phasma and Rey and beside Poe and Finn.

“Ah! Phasma! I was just saying, we found Kylo!”

Hux feigned disinterest in the conversation, pretending to look over the drink options on the small menu beside him.

“Oh? Where was he?” Phasma asked, glancing sneakily at Hux with a smirk.

“He went to the old gym where Uncle Luke started to teach him fencing. They talked for a long while, mostly about mum and dad. When I got there though, Kylo mentioned something pretty... interesting.”

Hux couldn’t help but look up at Rey’s words.

“You know that guy I told you about awhile back that managed to really really piss him off?”

All occupants of the table nodded.

“Well,” Rey continued, her smile slightly devious. “Apparently, my dear brother carries a bit of a torch for him.”

Collective oooh’s sounded across the booth as Hux struggled not to choke on air, but Rey held up her hands.

“There’s more,” she stated.

“Well don’t keep us in suspense, love! What is it?” Phasma pried.

“That guy… He lives in the flat right next door to Kylo's.”

Hux’s entire world stopped. He sat back, his mouth hanging open. He distantly heard the excited noises his friends were making but he couldn’t expend the effort to care. Kylo Ren was his neighbour… Kylo fucking Ren.

Hux made a decision in that moment. He didn’t care whether it was good or bad; he’d worry about that later. Now, he stood from his table and, without a second thought, ran out the door, ignoring the voices of his friends calling out to him.

Hux sprinted through the rain, not caring as his sopping wet hair fell from its painstakingly styled position, not giving a damn as the onslaught of rain soaked through his shirt. He had only one thing on his mind.

He arrived home in record time but didn’t go to his own door. Instead, he raced past the motorbike, over the short fence, and up to the door, Kylo Ren’s door. He pounded his fist against the wood, clothes dripping and breath coming out in sharp pants. He knocked again and the door flew open to reveal Kylo Ren as Hux knew him.

“Hux… What are you-” Hux reached forward, placing a wet hand on a covered cheek and Kylo immediately went silent. He was completely still, letting Hux caress the side of his face for ten agonising seconds before he pulled back.

“Why are you here?” he demanded, his voice cracking slightly as his breath picked up. Hux didn’t speak, simply advancing forward into the flat, Ren’s flat, and letting the door slam behind him. Before Ren had the chance to retreat further, Hux lunged forward, grabbing Ren by his upper arms, spinning, and pinning him back against the door.

Ren let out a gasp, struggling just slightly in surprise. Hux gripped Ren’s scarf and the other man went completely stiff. Slowly, he pulled off the entire scarf to expose not only the lower half of Ren’s face, his plump lips and strong chin, but a tantalisingly long and pale neck, dotted with beauty marks matching those on his face. Hux dropped the scarf and reached up, tracing Ren’s lips almost reverently.

“Hux,” the other man breathed. Hux glanced up to lock gazes with where he presumed Ren’s eyes were beneath the hood that hid the rest of his face from view. He let his hands trail up, fingers closing on the rim of the hood and pausing. After a long moment of anticipation and silence, Ren finally squeaked out the words Hux had been waiting to hear: “Don’t stop.”

Hux eagerly pulled down the hood, locking eyes with Ren for the first time. He briefly forgot how to breathe.

“You…” Hux trailed off. A look of worry crossed Ren’s face.

“What,” he inquired softly. Hux looked over Ren’s face, shocked at the strange beauty of it. The pale as ivory skin with moles and odd freckles dotting his face in random patterns. The eyes that were large and deep deep brown with miniscule flecks of green and gold when the light hit them. THe long, sharp face framed by a mane of thick, almost black waves of hair that Hux longed to pull.

He gazed up at Kylo’s anxious expression and wanted nothing more than to erase that insecurity.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kylo’s own. The latter moaned at the contact, slowly bringing his arms up to wrap around Hux’s shoulders.

Hux moved in closer, plastering his drenched form against Kylo’s warm body. Hux moved his knee in-between Kylo’s thighs and the other gasped into the kiss. Hux smirked and pulled back, admiring the flush colouring Ren’s cheeks.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he said, running his fingers through Kylo’s silky hair. “And annoying,” he continued, gripping a fistful of hair. “And childish.” He yanked, forcing Kylo’s head back. “Impulsive, insolent, violent.”

Between each word he sucked a bruise onto the long column of Kylo’s neck, revelling in the filthy moans he received in reply.

“And,” he said softly, gently kissing each abused spot. He pulled Ren’s face back to look him in the eyes, his face softening. He leaned in until his lips brushed against Kylo’s, the other man shivering from pure arousal. “You’re mine.”

Ren filled the space between their lips, kissing Hux hungrily. Hux sunk his fingers once more into Kylo’s hair while Kylo’s hands rested on Hux’s back, pulling him in as close as humanly possible. He ground against Hux’s thigh which was still between his own and Hux groaned, biting at his lip as they feverishly kissed.

Hux’s hands moved down to Kylo’s chest, slowly unzipping his jacket and pulling it apart. Ren shrugged it off and kicked it aside, busying himself with Hux’s clothes. Hux let his own wet jacket fall to the ground as well before moving in closer, placing his hands on Ren’s chest over his damp shirt and dragging them down to rest on sharp hips.

He pulled Kylo’s hips harder against his, grinding against him. Ren’s fingers fumbled with the buttons of Hux’s shirt as he choked out a moan, his head dropping back against the door.

Hux smirked and undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt himself, pulling it and his vest top off and letting them fall the floor. Kylo’s eyes glanced almost hungrily over him.

“You really do have freckles everywhere…” he whispered, just barely loud enough for Hux to hear.

“You’re one to talk,” he shot back. “We could play connect the dots on you.”

Kylo smirked and leaned in to Hux’s ear. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that, General,” he hissed before taking Hux’s earlobe between his teeth and sucking.

“You’ll be the death of me, Kylo Ren,” Hux sighed, slipping his hands under Kylo’s top and over a toned stomach.

“I hope not,” Kylo stated, attacking Hux’s mouth once more.

The two stumbled through the flat, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake. When they reached the bed, Hux shoved Ren onto his back, walking to his nightstand and picking up the small bottle of lotion. He walked back to the end of the bed, gripping Kylo by the ankles and yanking him further down before kneeling between long legs and spreading them wide.

“Christ, you’re flexible,” he hissed, pulling one leg up to rest on his shoulder and pushing the other up against Ren’s torso.

“Compliments of competitive sword fighting,” Kylo replied, chest rising and falling faster in anticipation. Hux made a noise of appreciation, turning his head to nuzzle his nose against the underside of Ren’s knee. The other man gasped in pleasure as Hux slowly slid along his leg to his inner thigh, nipping and kissing and sucking a path toward his straining erection.

He paused, glancing up toward Ren with an eyebrow raised. Ren nodded impatiently, barely containing himself. Hux smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the leaking head of Ren’s cock. His tongue darted out to lap at the precome and Kylo mewled.

Hux slowly took more and more of Kylo’s shaft into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue to the symphony of pleasured sounds coming from Kylo. While Ren was distracted, Hux picked up the lotion, squeezing some onto his fingers and spreading it around.

He carefully reached forward, trailing a finger along Kylo’s marked inner thigh until he reached his tight entrance. Kylo keened as Hux circled his finger slowly over the ring of muscle. When he slipped one finger in, he simultaneously sucked down Kylo’s entire length, earning a particularly high moan. He would never have imagined how vocal the swordfighter was in bed, but he enjoyed it greatly. He worked Kylo’s entrance open, adding in another finger, and another.

He pulled off of Ren’s cock with an obscene pop, pouring more lotion on his hand and slicking up his own member. He pushed Ren’s leg higher up against his chest, lining up his cock and pushing in slowly.

“Hux!” Ren gasped, his hips bucking up. Hux pinned them down with his unoccupied hand, squeezing Kylo’s thigh as he sank into him to the hilt. Both men stopped moving for a moment, panting and sweating. Hux circled his thumb over Kylo’s sharp hipbone, slowly moving his hand back down his thigh to his knee that was bent over his shoulder.

“You are mine,” he whispered against Kylo’s knee, pressing a kiss to it before pulling out almost completely and thrusting back in all the way.

Kylo let out the loudest moan yet and Hux claimed his lips, bucking and thrusting into the tight heat of his entrance. The two fucked with abandon, lost completely in the intense pleasure and each other. Ren met each of Hux’s thrusts, jerking himself off in absolute bliss.

Hux could feel his climax approaching and he straightened up, pounding into Ren harder than before. Hux came first, spending inside of Ren as the other cried out in surprise. Ren came shortly after, his back arching as his release coated over his stomach and chest. Hux slowly pulled out, lying next to Ren in a state of post-coital bliss.

“How long,” Kylo rasped beside him after a while.

“How long what?”

“How long have you wanted to do that to me?” Kylo specified. Hux thought silently for a moment.

“I suppose since that day you were attacked. When we went into the changing rooms so I could check and clean your wound. There was a moment when I just wanted to kiss you. How about you?”

It was Kylo’s turn to be silent for a while. “Well… to tell the truth, I’ve wanted you since the first day we met.”

Hux turned to look at the other, eyebrows raised. “Kylo… You… Really?” he trailed off, smiling to himself.

“... Ben,” he replied. Hux glanced up in confusion.

“Pardon?”

 “My name. My real name. It’s Ben Solo,” Kylo admitted, avoiding Hux’s gaze.

“Ben… I like you, Ben,” Hux stated, wrapping his arms around Ren’s waist. A beautiful smile stretched across Kylo’s lips.

“I like you too… Major Tom.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's this story done!
> 
> Please comment and Kudos and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Also, this story as been updated for Armie-geddon!
> 
> ~Mac


	12. Armie-Geddon!

Armie-Geddon has returned! 

We apologise for how long it's taken for these updates. All three of us are rather busy, Telly with her new puppy, Hela with her new babies, and Al with her new husband!

Many life things have happened; huge life things!

Thank you all for your patience and we will continue updating regularly!

~TellyLikedPudding

-DailyAl

=and Hela too


End file.
